Warm Again
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: Extended Beka and Rosto ONESHOT. A little racy n sexual. Beka gets home from a bad night in the Cesspool, and who's not going anywhere and is willing to warm her up? R&R LOOK FOR SEQUAL "Warm all over again"


**Well here is my first Beka and Rosto fic. Pure fluff and rather raunchy and not suitable for th younger readers. sorry. Its a sweet moment between our Terrier and Rogue when she returns from the Cesspool after a bad night, and finds comfort with that Scanran we all love. Please R&R, hope its ok. **

**Hidden Fairy**

* * *

**-Warm Again-**

Beka pulled herself through her lodgings door, not even bothering to be quiet about it. If the cracks of thunder had not woken up her house mates then there was no possible way that her slamming a door would. Water trickled down her face and neck, and a large drop rolled lazily under her shirt down her spine. Shivering suddenly, the young puppy realized how cold she really was, and how much she really didn't care. As she sat on the small stool beside the doorway to remove her boots, Beka's mind went back to the last few hours she had endured on her watch. Slaves, child slaves. That was what Beka had been enduring, almost biting through her lip the entire time to stop the tears that threatened to break free. Goodwin, Tunstall and some other senior dogs had got a sniff about a large slave sale earlier in the night, not knowing that it was child slaves that they would be dealing with.

Thunder rumbled overhead and lighting flashed, illuminating the small hall in which she sat to an eerie blue, making her shiver all over again as she saw the eyes of those children in the cold, metal cages, sunken and hollow. There were cries everywhere as five pairs of dogs and their pups raided the warehouse, hobbling the dealers and even getting rough when they turned a little nasty. Beka had even got the chance to administer a perfect 'Rat Tap' to one thick mumper, but even now the thought of her work tonight only made her grimace and shudder, she would never get used to seeing collars on children.

The cages were full of young gixies and filthy youth men, ages ranging from little ones at the breasts of mots in the cages to youths her age. Mots with their bellies swollen, with hunger and with babe. One cage was full with youngen's, off the breast and only just on their feet, bloated with hunger, gixies trying to reach through bars of their own pens to share with them their own scraps of food.

Thinking back to her night only made her skin crawl and she remembered one young girl who Beka had pulled from being trampled by the feet of her captures, holding the filthy, stinking child against her, hushing her cries and dunking her handkerchief into a clean barrel of water to wipe the little ones ticklers and face. When she had tried to put the gixie down, the girl had screamed and shouted for her mama, clinging to Beka's uniform with all her mite. Eskern had finally pulled the toddler off her, passing her over to a filthy girl not much younger then Beka with a scar from a slave collar on her neck.

Finally getting her feet free, Beka let her boots fall to the ground and let her head fall into her hands. Eskern had come here earlier in the night, his dogs having left the raid to finish up their run. Another crack of thunder and flash of lightning tore the skies apart above her, and it was in that tiny moment of uncanny light that Beka noticed a pair of bare feet before her. She jumped up and back instantly, screeching in fright, her back slamming into the wall just as a boom of thunder shook the house around her. Another flash of lightning revealed blonde hair, pale skin and black eyes for a second and Beka realized who it was in front of her, ignoring the worried look that she had momentarily seen on his face

"Rosto!" She shouted over the noise of the rain on the roof, her body arguing with her sudden movements and wet clothing sliding over her skin. "You stupid mumper, what do you think you are doing?" Beka asked, not even having the heart to put some anger behind her insult. She bent to pick up the stool she had knocked to the ground, when she stood another flash of lightning illuminated the hall and Beka saw the same concerned look on Rosto's face.

"Beka?" a voice called from Kora's door. She didn't need a light to know that voice.

"I'm fine Eskern, Rosto's just trying to kill me." As she spoke there was another flash of lighting and she caught site of her puppy friend leaning in his sweetheart's doorway, a sheet wrapped low around his waist. "Back to bed Puppy." The Terrier ordered. He replied with something that sounded very much like a growl and she heard the door shut. "What is it you want Piper, I'm not in the mood for your games?" and with those words, Beka walked towards the stairs, not in the mood for idle chat. She wanted warmth, and bed, and her pussy cat.

"No games Cooper." Rosto replied, and his hand gripped her shoulder, before running down her arm and over her back. "You're soaking wet."

"Really Rosto? You know it hadn't occurred to me that I might actually get wet walking home in a Gods cursed storm!" Her ice cold eyes bore into his face, which she couldn't actually see in the black hall.

"Beka, I just-"

"You just what Rosto?" she cut in, attempting to poke him in the chest but actually getting his throat.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Beka bit her lip in annoyance, in the same spot she had been biting all night long and bit a little too hard in the already sensitive area, making her gasp in pain and shock as her teeth went through, and she sunk back down to the stool. "Beka?" Rosto called softly, a flash of lighting illuminating the hall and Beka's face, a flow of blood from her lip coursing down her chin and dripping into her lap.

He was kneeling before her instantly, searching for her pockets for a handkerchief. He found one.

"Not that one." She murmured, exhaustedly, "It's filthy." Rosto nodded in the dark before disappearing, leaving Beka in the hall by herself. She felt the emptiness of the hall and called out ashamedly "Rosto!" His reply was instant as he came striding back towards her, a clean cloth in his hand.

"I'm here Beka." He stumbled a little on her boots but righted himself and gently pressed the cloth to her lips. She felt his thumb on her cheek and met his gaze in the dark. "You're crying Cooper." He stated dumbly.

"I am not!" she denied, pushing away his thumb and sniffing loudly, taking the cloth from him. "Water is just dripping into my face." This was her dumb reply and she lowered her head, not wanting to see his face in a flash of lightning, but not wanting him to leave her alone. Not like those children had been alone.

Her hand snaked out to grasp at his wrist tightly.

"Relax Beka, I'm not going anywhere. Not if you don't want me too?" his voice was soft and his fingers stroked the hand that held him firmly.

"I don't want you to go anywhere." She said quietly, unable to believe what she was saying. It wasn't long before she felt Rosto tugging her arm gently as the storm continued overhead.

"Why don't you dry off while I don't go anywhere?" he asked gently.

Beka let herself be pulled into a standing position and then led to Rosto's room.

"Rosto, I-" her words were cut short when a large, callused palm covered her mouth gently, careful of her lip.

"Keep quiet you pert gixie." Was his soft remark before he gently pushed her down sit on the edge of his bed. "I told you before, no games." Walking back to close his door and then rummage in a cupboard, Beka's heart drummed in her chest, so many things telling her to get out now before this led to something she would regret, but not wanting to be alone, in a cold bed tonight. Rosto returned to kneel before her, a towel in his hand. He reached up to untie her hair, his arm brushing her cheek as he went.

His fingers worked gently, careful of the spiked strap she always wore whilst on duty, removing it carefully and sitting it beside her. He then finger combed out the braid as droplets of water slid down his arms.

"It was a bad night then." He stated tenderly, not asking it outright but letting her tell it in her own time. For some reason she couldn't find the words to speak as one of his hands stroked the back of her neck, so she nodded and ducked her eyes. The towel was now patting her hair, soaking up the water, and then gently wiping her face.

"You already know." She replied, sighing softly, trying to ignore the gentle moves in which Rosto was working.

"Yes Beka, I already know." His fingers were suddenly at her throat, caressing supple skin and then dropping to the top of her puppy uniform.

Beka looked up and their eyes met, his questioning, hers answering. He took the spiked strap and laid it on the trunk at the end of his bed before returning to her, fingers undoing the belt that held her baton in place.

Unbuckling it, the Rogue placed it with the spiked strap and knelt before the ghost eyed young woman. Beka raised her arms, and felt her shirt lift as Rosto pulled the wet, cold uniform off her and over her head, before standing and hanging it over the back of his chair. Turning back, lightning lit up his room and the young woman on his bed, body already burning for her, gods if only she knew how much he needed her. Rosto walked to his cupboard and pulled out a candle, before setting it on a small shelf in the corner and lighting it, so that a soft but dim glow lit up the dark room. Beka knew what was to come, and she knew that it was what she wanted. She touched the pregnancy charm at her neck and dropped her hand to her lap.

He returned to her, standing instead of kneeling, looking down at her shivering frame as the light glinted off her hair. Letting his fingers start at the top of her head, he caressed his way down her neck and to her chin, before cupping her face and forcing her to look up at him.

"No games Beka." He whispered, feeling her shiver not just with cold. His thumbs moved over her cheeks for a moment before she spoke, turning her face into one of his large, rough palms.

"Make me feel warm again Rosto." Was her tired and almost non-existent whisper into his hand, causing him to shudder agreeably. She reached up with her hands and gripped his own, sliding further on to the bed, pulling him down with her so that now he lay over her, his whole body covering her perfectly. "Make me feel warm again."

In the dim light, Rosto relaxed his body against hers, moving slowly and letting one hand cup her hip, his other hand to lean on above her.

His mouth moved to rest above her own, not touching, but letting her breath wash over him warmly, heating his body entirely. Her eyes opened to meet his again in the faint light from the candle. Lightning flashed again, thunder rumbled, not as loud as before, and in the half light of the room, Beka moved her hand to the back of Rosto's blonde head and pushed their lips together.

They explored this new territory slowly and sweetly, lips caressing each other, searching, discovering, his hand now moving from her hip to her side and came to rest beneath her breasts, caressing her curves. He was careful of her now swollen lip, caressing her mouth with a tenderness she didn't know the Rogue possessed. Beka tingled all over as his leg slid between hers, pushing against her, producing in a deep moan from her side.

"Make me warm Rosto." She whispered again, his hand now unclipping her breast band as her hands trembled at the waist of his breeches. Breast band was pulled away, and Rosto gloried in the feel of her breasts against his bare chest as her hands unbuttoned his breeches and pushed them away. He murmured into her neck, hesitating.

"Beka?-" Her lips found the pulse on his neck and she murmured back, lips tickling the sensitive area, a groan building in his throat and he pressed against her.

"Its fine Rosto." She said softly. "I've done this before." Her answer reassured him and the Rogue sat back to pull her own breeches off her, skin pink from being cold and wet for so long, and his eyes lingered over her slim and well muscled body. Opening her eyes, Beka looked up at the Scanran as he towered above her and shivered again.

"I'm so cold Rosto." She whispered, not really to him, but just to herself, thoughts turning back to that nights work. He went to her then, covering her like a blanket again, a warm hard body against her inviting one.

"Just forget Beka." Rosto said in her ear. "For now, just forget. I'll warm you up." He smiled into her neck and used quick moves to undress her fully, until they were together, skin to skin. Lips caressing, hands searching, excitement growing. She arched into his body as he pushed against her and he groaned as her hands rested on his hips.

"Rosto." She breathed, and he felt his own need building. He entered her slowly, gently, whispering softly as she moved against him, showing him a side of Beka he never thought he would get the chance to see. Nails raked his shoulders and he bit her neck in his need to feel her more. Thunder rumbled over head but the two lovers were oblivious to the noise.

Ecstasy rose in them and Beka gasped. "Make me warm Rosto." As he moved in her slowly, but his need growing and his thrusts grew faster until they were both on the brink if bursting. Their lovemaking reached its culmination and Rosto pulled Beka up suddenly, so that she was on his lap, straddling him and moving hard against him, with him, in his need to hold her closer, feel her more vividly against him..

Beka's lips were parted breathlessly as together they cried out; stars erupted in multitudes through their bodies. Rocking together, Rosto had his face folded into Beka's neck as fire tore through him, through them both, Beka's face upturned to the roof, hair streaming down her back.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours, shuddering in the aftermath. Beka had folded into the Rogues chest as his lips caressed her neck, sweat cooling on their bodies as the storm over head broke apart.

"I thought you said you would never go with a rusher." He commented softly, feeling an odd sensation in his chest, anticipating her words.

"I was cold." She said simply, and she felt Rosto sag slightly before she turned his face so that his black eyes held her ice ones captive. "And because I needed you." She said against his lips. His eyes lit up so suddenly with desire that Beka gasped as his body stirred again, closing her eyes at the new rush of pleasure.

"Oh Beka, that may have warmed you up." He laid her back on the bed, still inside her, not wanting to break contact. "But gods strike me where I lay if you won't be on fire before long." He chuckled at her small blush and lay over her, proving to her his word as the night wore on…

* * *

Beka woke slowly to knocking on the door, deep warmth filling her entire body in the narrow bed.

"Rosto?" a familiar voice called from the other side of the door. Beka yawned and opened her eyes, taking in the different surroundings and despite her usual morning temper, smiled. An arm tightened around her waist and pulled her hard against a warm chest, lips meeting the back of her neck and causing her to shiver. Legs were intertwined underneath the covers and Rosto's hand cupped a breast affectionately.

"Rosto?" the familiar and now annoying voice called. Her temper snapped at the puppy on the other side of the door that woke her from her comforting slumber.

"What do you want?" she shouted angrily to Eskern, causing the man behind her to laugh deep in his chest and move his hand from her breast and travel down her side and to her thigh.

"Beka?" three astonished voices called and before she could stop them, Eskern, Kora and Aniki opened the door and stepped through into the room.

"No don't-" she began. "come in." she finished defeated.

"Oh." Said a shocked Kora, blushing scarlet and covering her mouth.

"Oh my." Aniki said, but laughing at the same time.

"Oh Gods." Eskern said, blushing even worse than Kora, and covering his eyes. Beka was now blushing as red as Eskern and she turned in Rosto's hold, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Puppy? Where is Cooper?" an even familiar voice shouted, causing Beka to blanch.

"Umm-" Eskern started, and all three tried to back out of the room before the to Dogs saw them, but they stumbled over each other and the two Dogs came up to the door and peered in. Tunstall coughed and tried to hide a wicked grin, Goodwin shook her head.

"Cooper! Out of bed now!"

"Yes Guardswoman." Beka replied meekly.

"Oh tut Clary. Stay there Beka, she's just jealous because her man is away and she didn't have anyone to warm _her bed _last night." Tunstall announced.

"Save me." Beka hissed into Rosto's neck, who then leant up in one elbow, pulling the blanket Beka's neck, revealing the marks of last nights bed warming to the six people.

"Wear a scarf Cooper." Goodwin muttered, before leaving.

"Oh Gods, kill me now." Beka hissed to herself as the remain people all roared with laughter, Rosto included. The door closed behind the laughter and with a strong heave, Beka tossed Rosto onto the floor.

"You deserved that." She said slowly, careful of her lip. Sitting up, Beka looked down at Rosto and watched him stretch on his back and grin up at her. Blushing at his audacity, she wrapped the sheet around her and watched the Rogue's smile fall. He stood and grasped her elbows before she could run out of the room.

"I meant what I said Beka." His voice was strained and she looked up into his face, seeing the concern again. "No games." One hand moved to the back of head and the other to her lower back, and pulled her to him, lips meeting hungrily.

"I'm not going anywhere." he murmured into her neck. "Not unless you want me to." He pulled away and looked into her eyes, questioning, anxious, and Beka was surprised at how worried he looked, and also surprised at how much she cared for him. She paused, letting the space grow.

"No." she said, pausing again and studying his face before continuing. "I don't want you to go anywhere." His smile reached his eyes and he swooped down for another kiss, his lips warming her up all over again.

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? I'm hoping you all loved it and will let me know by pressing that 'submit review' button and either giving me flame of compliments. Let me know, I like it, just hope you all do to **

**Your devoted Authoress,**

** Hidden Fairy xox**


End file.
